


Hoist the Colors High

by thelahey_parade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, if things had gone differently after the Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelahey_parade/pseuds/thelahey_parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what life would be like if Lyanna became a pirate after the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoist the Colors High

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, places or any other noticeable things. They are all the property of GRRM. Please excuse spelling and grammar, after a while we are all blind to our flaws.

Lyanna stood on the quarterdeck looking out over the horizon. They were about five days out from Dorne and as long as they could avoid any ships from Storm’s End they wouldn’t have any problems. Ever since Euron Greyjoy had stirred up all that trouble King Robert had the royal fleets on the look out for pirates. Trouble had found them more times then Lyanna cared to count but they always found their way out. The She-Wolf was fearless and angry. She wasn’t afraid of sinking ships or taking lives, not since Eddard’s death.

"Captain, ships of House Baratheon," one of her men called out pointing behind them. Lyanna whipped around to see the large golden sail flying from the masts, the large black stag blowing in the wind. Of all the ships in the Seven Kingdoms, she could have done without ever seeing those.

For a moment the She-Wolf considered her choices. They could outrun the Baratheon ships no doubt, dock in Dorne and take up company with Prince Oberyn. Who ever was aboard the Stag ships would never go there. Ever since the Usurper killed Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia the Dornish, Prince Oberyn in particular, was ready to kill any stag who dared set foot on their lands.

Then there was the other option, to stop and see who was brave enough to pursue her. “Drop the anchor, let them catch us,” she commanded. A member of the crew protested but the words died in his throat the moment she turned to look at him. Lyanna knew how absurd it was but she didn’t care. She refused to run from them for the rest of her life.

It took far longer for the ship to catch up then the Stark would have liked. Her patience had dwindled ever since the war and knowing that it was a Baratheon coming put her on edge. Finally the ship anchored beside her and a man from the ship called out to them.

"By Order of the King of Westeros, Robert of House Baratheon, I demand permission to come aboard."

Her First Mate Finn looked to her questioningly and Lya responded with a nod. “Very well then, come aboard.”

The man who appeared to be in charge crossed the narrow pass between the two ships climbing aboard with an air of superiority about him. “I am Ronnet of House Connington, commissioned by King Robert Baratheon to search every ship in the Seven Kingdoms for Lady Lyanna of House Stark.”

Murmurs spread across the deck at the mention of her name, none of them certain what to say. It was then her eyes flickered to the sails again noticing the lesser sigil of House Connington. He didn't even have the nerve to come looking for her himself. She should have been surprised by it but she wasn't. The She-Wolf moved forward with a straight face declared, “Lyanna Stark is dead, I killed her myself.”

Her answer didn’t go over well with the Baratheon bannerman and she could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to determine what to do next. “You have your answer and now you will leave my ship or lay your grave at the bottom of the Narrow Sea.”

Ronnet put his hand on his sword but Lyanna didn’t move. “You would die for a man who killed the King and betrayed his best friend?” she laughed, of course he would. Robert had always been good at rallying people to his cause but even better at pushing them away. He had done it with Ned and he had done it with her, now he didn’t have either of them. It was ironic she thought. After everything they had been through he was still trying to get her back. She wondered how long it would be before he realized that would never happe.

Averting his eyes at her comment, he took in the crew around him. “Pirates,” he muttered. “You are all under arrest. You will be taken to King’s Landing and pay for your crimes against the crown.”

His words stung her and caused her to lose her reserve. “I have paid my price!” Lyanna had lost her brother and the man she loved. She didn’t owe anything to anyone, especially not to the Usurper. Ronnet protested but his words fell on deaf ears. Unsheathing her sword she stepped towards him, “I will kill you first and then every man on your ship.”

A look of disbelief crossed the Connington’s features.

"Valar Morghulis," were the last words he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based off a rp prompt which asked me to write about my character as if they were in a different position from where they are now. IE, a lord might be a peasant, a whore might be a queen/king, ect. In this particular RP, Lyanna is Queen of Westeros and wife to Rhaegar Targaryen.


End file.
